For many people, particularly for women, it is often more important that the person's footwear be in accordance with personal taste, and that it be coordinated with other garments worn and accessories being carried, than for it to be very comfortable. With sandals or “flip-flops,” it is generally accepted by large numbers of people that such footwear can be quite uncomfortable, which is shown by the many blogs that are returned by an internet search of that issue (see e.g., commentary an “Yahoo! Answers” for the subject “Do flip flops always hurt?”).
The typical pair of flip flops consist of a generally flat sole, to which is connected a pair of straps or an integrated strap arrangement. One end of each of the straps is respectively connected to the sole, proximate to each side of the heel region. The other end of the straps may be interconnected, and may furthermore coupled to the sole near its front, using a post, or what is more commonly referred to as a “thong.” The straps are thus configured to loop over the top of the wearer's foot, while the thong is configured to be received between the wearer's big toe and second toe, with the sole being shaped to provide support for the entirety of the platform provided for the wearer's foot. These flip flops are not only worn at the beach to thereat be quickly removed to enjoy the sand and water, but are also often worn in a public shower, and at casual outings, at restaurants, etc. Sandals are similarly constructed, but may also include an additional strap at the rear of the sole which may be secured about the wearer's ankle. Those two terms—“sandals” and “flip flops” are used interchangeably herein, with that distinction specifically pointed out where necessary.
There have been a number of prior art inventions that have sought to provide interchangeability and different methods of manufacturing with respect to portions of a sandal, which may economically leverage the use of a single pair of footwear. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,281 to King teaches providing different decorative facings which may attach onto the straps using snaps, so that it may be worn on various different occasions to appear differently. U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,204 to Phillips similarly teaches attachment of a decorative “ribbon” using Velcro.
The present invention teaches decorative and comfort enhancing strap systems and corresponding methods of construction.